Into the Arc-Verse
by Bigbootgotdamn
Summary: Another one of those Rwby au stories where Jaune is the main star of our story and All of our favorite teams are here fo watch
1. Red dead redemption

Chapter 1: the outlaws return

Hey everyone this is my first fic ever and it's inspired by the other Au arc fics here. I do hope you enjoy this please leave a review and tell what you think!

"Uh…. where are we?" The leader of Team RWBY asked seeing that her team as well as team npr were all looking around to see that they are inside a movie theater of some sort.

"That portal led us to a movie theater? That's weird, why would it take us here?" The blonde fighter asked seeing if anyone else would know.

"I believe I can help you with that miss." Said A voice coming out spooking the two teams. Out came a slim man wearing black trousers, a red vest with a white collar long sleeve, and white gloves. He had short slick black hair with pale skin and red eyes.

"My title is the usher and allow me to introduce you all to my theaters" he gestured with a bow.

" uh hello usher I'm Pyrrha Nykos and my friends and I were wondering how did we ended up here." She asked politely at usher.

"Ms Nykos allow to explain that you and your friends enter one of my portals, it allows me to show individuals all of the possibilities in of alternate realities"

"Wait did you say alternate realities? Meaning different versions of us?" Weiss question usher.

"Yes Ms. Schnee it is my duty to keep track of all individuals possible realities here and I like to show certain people what would have been in these other worlds."

both teams were awestruck on what have usher has told them. Alternate worlds? Different realities? It seemed all too far fetched.

"Is there a reality where I'm actually queen of a castle?!" Nora excitingly asked usher bouncing up and down. "Nora please do try to calm down." Lie ren ask His long time friend.

"More worlds than one Ms valkyrie but tonight is a special showing with the guest of honor missing."

Both teams looking confused on what he said but for Blake immediately to ask. "You mean Jaune?" To which usher smiled "correct, where is he anyways?" He asked.

"Jauney is out sick so we wanted to get him something to help him out, then we saw your portal, went in, and poof! here we are." Nora explained to him which he nodded at her.

"Wait so we get to see what Jaune is like in the other worlds?" Ruby asked.

"Yes will you all take a seat please while I played the showing" usher gesture inside the room.

The two teams walked down the aisle and took their seats as usher was at his box putting a film in the projector.

"In this world Jaune is a former outlaw in the old west, the government took him in and made him a deal. They had him hunt down three Members of his old gang and bring them back to the pinkertons. In return he would see his family again, here is the part where Jaune is finished with the last member and is coming back home."

"Jaune is a outlaw? Wow I can't wait to see this." " I wanna see a cowboy version of our fearless leader too!" Both yang and Nora exclaimed as the movie began playing.

As The movie begun they see Jaune riding on a horse throughout the plains, the sun is setting with crimson filling in the sky.

Jaune wore rugged jeans and brown boots with spurs, a denim vest with a tan collared shirt with gloves holding the reins, and hat with feathers on the side. His face was grizzled with a giant scar across his cheek and some facial hair.

"Wow He looks so much more different than our Jaune " Pyrrha commented with everyone else agreeing.

Jaune rode past a sign that said "breechers hope" and saw a ranch with a red silo and a barn next to it.

He rode into the barn hitching his horse on the post and began walking around his ranch.

"He's looking for his family I assume." Weiss observed as Jaune began shouting names.

"Blake! Jack! Uncle! Is anybody here?" He shouted out.

"Wait a minute did he say Blake?" Ruby asked which cause everyone to stare at a astonished Blake "does that **mean?"**

 **They were immediately interrupted when the home doors opened up with a angry Blake Marching at Jaune.**

 **"Oh darling you have no idea how great it is to see you again." Jaune smiled seeing his wife coming towards him. "**

Blake's Jaunes wife?!" Yang shouted out with the teams just as shocked with Blake both blushing and surprised to see this.

 **"You no good hillbilly piece of shit!" She shouted punching Jaune across the face.**

"A angry wife at that." Ren pointed out.

 **I thought you were dead Jaune! I thought you were dead! Where you been huh? Where've you been?" She demand pounding on her husband body repeatedly.**

 **"You know where I been darling! You know" he defended himself to his wife**

 **"You saw Qrow?" "Yeah I saw him" he answered "and Cardin?" Yeah I saw him too" he answered again and you didn't go back to them?" He looked into his wife's eyes and said. I left that life as you did yours."**

Wait is uncle Qrow in a gang?" Ruby asked usher. "Yes he was the leader of the Branwen tribe that Jaune was a member of, He later had it disbanded after some events that will be shown soon at a later time." He answered.

 **"How did they treat you?" he asked worried for her as he was gone for a long time.**

 **"I can take care of myself, Jaune. One guard got funny on me one time, but I wasn't so ladylike and he didn't try it again, nor no one else."**

Definitely sounds like Blake." Ruby acknowledged as the movie continued.

 **"And the boy?" The cowboy asked Blake.**

 **"Like you, and like me. Well, he's like a kid growing up without a father."**

Man I know that feeling all too well" yang commented understanding to grow up without a parent.

 **"That ain't fair." He looked sad hearing this from her. "What is fair?"Blake questioned her husband**

 **Well, some trees flourish, others die. Some cattle grow strong, others are taken by wolves. Some men are born rich enough and dumb enough to enjoy their lives. Ain't nothing fair. You know that. He explained to her**

He's very wise saying this, he must've been through a lot" Weiss mentioned now intrigued in this story.

 **"We tried to change. I mean, ain't that what you're supposed to do?" She asked him.**

 **"We did change and it's over now." He reaches to her shoulder and turned her to him.**

 **Blake smiles at Jaune as he did with her As they embraced each other In each other's arms.**

Awwwww" Nora Fawned over the two while Blake was taken back. She didn't really know Jaune Arc too much but seeing this alternate universe made her happy for some reason.

Pyrrha was a bit distraught but kept smiling knowing at least in that world Jaune is happy.

 **Jaune looked out of the corner of his eye and saw his son. A young man with brown trousers, brown vest, and a striped long sleeve shirt. "Jack, jack come over here boy"**

 **The two teams were shocked to see that Jaune son was a spitting image of him. the only thing different was that he had Blake's hair color and her cat ears**

 **"Hello, sir." Jack seemed nervous meeting his father again, but he was happy to see him. "Come here." He told his son, jack rushed over and hugged His father tightly.**

 **"How you been?" He asked which jack looked down on the ground with shame in his eyes.**

 **"Coyotes ate all the chickens and, poachers took the cattle. I tried, father, I tried."**

 **"I know you did, son. I know."**

 **Jaune comforted his son which the crowd seemed happy seeing Jaune acting fatherly towards jack**

 **"And don't you go blaming me, boy. They heard from a distance to see a old man coming up to them. Don't you go blaming me."**

"Is that professor port?" Weiss asked seeing him walking up to the family dressed with dirty and ragged clothing.

 **I ain't blaming no one, old man. But since you're still alive, there's four mouths to feed, and no cattle. He answered angrily at port**

" **That's a nice way to greet somebody. Why don't I gets a warm and tender embrace?" He taunted At Jaune.**

"Hahaha! Ports a crazy old coot!" Nora laughed loudly seeing their teacher like this.

" **Consider the fact that I ain't put a bullet in you that's your embrace, old man. You were supposed to look after the place." He retorted harshly at uncle port.**

"Kinda harsh to said that at professor don't ya think?" Ruby asked.

"Well it's like Nora said, he's a crazy old man." Yang answered her younger sister.

"I **did...I did my best. Thing is, there was too many of 'em... I thought you was dead... I wasn't drinking..." he kept stuttering.**

 **"Hold your excuses until you've figured out which one to use. Jaune said bitterly to uncle port. "Jack, go get you bags packed, boy. We've got work to do. We leave in the morning." He gestured him to go inside the house "Go on."**

 **Jack looked excited saying "Yes, sir!" Then Heading back inside along with uncle "Where are you going?" Blake questioned**

 **"Well, it's getting kind of dark now, but in the morning we've got to go get ourselves some more cattle. I've got friends in Xiao Long ranch, it's over in Shades Stead, who can sell us some.**

 **Jaune smiled and pointed at his wife. "Now, Abigail, I hope you've learned to cook."**

 **she scoffed at Jaune, but before heading back inside she smiled at him and said."Yes, didn't I say, rather than some prison, they actually kept me incarcerated in a cooking school for young ladies."**

 **She headed back inside along with Jaune. Before he headed back inside he took one more look back the Ranch and smiled, he knew he was back home.**

 **Edit: yo I wanna say I noticed a lot of wrongs and grammar mistakes and now hopefully all is fixed. I hoped that it didn't leave a bad impression on y'all folks.**

 **But I'm glad first chapter turned out great! And next chapter is coming up soon but in the time being while I finished chapter 2 send me some ideas of what au I should do on the story's and I might take them in consideration.**

 **But all in all i hope you will enjoy the next story, it involves detectives and going inside the mind of mad man.**


	2. The evil within

Chapter 2 emergency call

"Wow I didn't expect cowboy drama, Jaune and Blake are a family, or any of this." Yang spoke up with everyone else nodding their heads

"I would never expect me and Jaune having a home together." Blake blushed at the idea. "I never expected you to hit jauney and say all those things to him but hey! That's what these movies are for!" Nora told Blake who seemed a little awkward seeing herself saying all of that to him.

Pyrrha didn't show it but inside she was a bit jealous seeing all of that, but knows that it was just a alternate reality and not her own.

"Hey Mr Usher is that the end for cowboy Jaune?" Ruby asked the man.

"Actually it's close to the endgame, there's a lot more stories for Jaune in that world but there is plenty more to show later."

Usher then put in a new film reel to the projector.

 **The film started playing the opening scene of** **rainfall coming down on the city. The shot shows a police sedan driving through the city, when it's dispatch radio came on from the other line.**

 **"All units, all units, 11-99 expedite cover code 3. Beacon mental hospital.**

 **"184 copy: code 3 ETA 3 minutes" the officer responded back to the dispatcher. He turned on his sirens and turn on right to the next street"**

 **Inside the sedan shows 4 individuals with Jaune in the passenger seat, ruby and lie ren in the back, the driver was a normal human officer.**

Renny look your a cop!" Nora said grabbing his arm in excitement while lie ren seemed more focus on the movie.

"Hey I'm a detective too!" Ruby pointed out to her sister which she smiled at ruby excitement.

"In the first he's a outlaw and now he's a police detective? Quite ironic it seems." Weiss added as the scene continued with the 4 officers.

 **"I'm sorry detectives. I know you just came off a case but I'm afraid we're gonna make a detour."**

 **"Sounds serious, is it a riot?" Ren asked the officer**

 **"The call went out right before I picked you up. Said it was "multiple homicides" half a dozen units on scene" he chuckled before continuing. "Maybe it's that Doctor that went schizo and chopped up all his patients"**

"None of that sounds very good nor very encouraging" Blake said already feeling uncomfortable with this world already.

 **"That's not What happened. Some patients disappeared, maybe some kind of scandal?" Ren told the officer**

 **"Ren you think it might be a connection of the two?" Jaune asked his partner.**

 **"It's a possibility but I heard that the records were sealed away" he told Jaune.**

 **"Anyone on scene, please respond." The dispatcher asked as Jaune picked up the radio. "Dispatch this is Detective Arc in 184, what's the situation, over?"**

 **"184 please be advised, some prob-" a loud ringing sound was heard throughout the car causing everyone to suffer a headache.**

 **"Goddamnit!" Officer Connelly shouted swerving the car a bit before returning to normal.**

Ok this is weird. Hey usher guy! What's the deal with this movie?" Nora demanded from usher.

"Well Ms. Valkyrie in this world Jaune is a detective for vale city police department, along with Mr Ren and Ms Rose, And as for the strange phenomenons." He trailed off at the end and said. "It's best to know this isn't for the faint of heart."

 **"Junior detective rose, Any thoughts so far?" Jaune asked ruby.**

 **"Nothing yet, I'm sure we'll know everything when we get there." She said in a bland and emotionless tone.**

"I sure do act differently in this movie." Ruby said feeling weird out by her counterpart.

 **The police sedan pulled up to the front gates of beacon mental hospital. The four stepped out of car and saw there were four other police cruisers within the front of the hospital.**

 **"Connelly contact dispatch and let them know what's happening. Rose, Ren, your with me." Jaune ordered the officers as the three make their way to the mansion like asylum.**

 **When the trio arrived at the doors to the**

 **Asylum Jaune immediately pinched his nose before opening the doors all the way.**

 **"Smells like blood." Ren deduced as he pulled out his pistol before entering.**

" **Alright, stay sharp. Rose we're gonna check it out, stay here and make sure you don't let any else come past this door." Jaune told ruby.**

 **"I can be a extra set of eyes." she argued back.**

 **"We don't know what's happening here, your our back up." Ruby sighed in defeat but complied with Jaunes orders.**

 **Jaune pulled out his pistol, him and Ren opened up the doors to the asylum. They were immediately greeted by the sight of dead bodies scattered throughout the lobby.**

"Oh no…… is this a scary movie?" Ruby seemed really nervous now. "Don't worry, big sis is here to protect you rubes." Yang wrapped her arm around her baby sister as the movie continued.

" **Did you hear something?" Ren asked as the duo began searching the lobby for clues.**

 **Jaune walk up to the front desk to search for any clues, Ren went past it to head inside a open room.**

 **"Jaune come over here!" He shouted. Jaune made his way over to Ren in the room to see a familiar face.**

"Doctor oobleck is in here too?" Ren said as his counterpart makes room for Jaune.

" **Sir, are you injured? What happened here?." He asked the Doctor. "Can't be real… it's impossible…. Whits, is." Before he found finish Doctor oobleck passes out from the exhaustion.**

 **"Don't worry I got him. There's a security station over there, maybe the cameras can help us." Ren pointed out the desk for the security guards watch station on the other side of the room.**

 **Jaune approached the desk to see a live feed of one of the cameras. Three police officers are shooting someone off camera. In a flash a person wearing a bloody white coat with syringes on the end of his finger tips.**

 **In a The blink of an eye the man disappeared and reappear in front of the cops killing them one by one.**

 **"What the hell?" Jaune looked at the man and he saw that the man was now looking directly in the camera.**

Weiss didn't like horror movies but now she feels even more uncomfortable seeing the man in white look like someone very familiar to her.

 **The man in white disappeared from the camera, Jaune look confused for a second but the man in white appeared behind Jaune causing a jump scare.**

 **Jaune turned but the man took out a needle to stab Jaune with the screen going completely black.**

Everyone in the theater got scared pretty well with the scene with both teams on edge.

Ruby seemed pretty scared now and is even covering her eyes, only peeking out for a bit.

 **The scene went back In Jaunes point of view as classical music was playing in the background. seeing the floor and now looking up he was hung upside as he feels blood slowly draining from him.**

 **He looks straight ahead and sees more dead bodies hanged like he was, but one of them has knife gutted in his stomach.**

 **Suddenly chains could be heard being dragged across floor along with heavy stomping. Jaune turned to look and saw a burly man caked in blood coming to The room.**

 **He wore a white tank top with simple jeans making only grunts, but what stuck out the most was that he had a metal face mask on him**

 **The Sadist turned away from Jaune and he took out a knife, he began stabbing the person next to him and all was heard was gurgling sounds coming from him every time the sadist stabbed him.**

"He has to be the serial killer!" Nora whispered into rens ear to which he nodded to her.

"Ugh I'm getting sick seeing this." Blake covered her mouth from seeing such a grotesque sight.

 **The Sadist took the body down and dragged it to his table to start chopping him up. Taking the opportunity Jaune swing back and forth to grabbed the knife on the person.**

 **On the final swing he grabbed the knife to cut the rope from his ankles falling down on the floor. He composed himself before getting up and snuck to the corner to peek out what the Sadist was doing.**

 **There he saw a pair of Keys hanging on the side of the table, the Sadist was walking away into the other room.**

 **Jaune promptly sneaked over and swiftly grabbed the Keys, he returned to where he was to see a door.**

 **Jaune used the keys and the metal door opened. Loud screeching sound was heard upon opening it but Jaune managed get by and get upstairs to where the door leads.**

"Good job Jaune." Yang complimented as everyone gave a quick sigh of relief.

 **Jaune walked up the catwalk that oversaw the Sadist room, he saw a door straight ahead unknowingly he accidentally stepped on a tripwire causing an alarm.**

 **Turning around Jaune already saw the Sadist coming up carrying a chainsaw and begun Revving it up screaming at Jaune.**

"RUN!!!" Everyone in the theater shouted as Jaune bolted through the doors to run away from the killer.

 **On the last door Jaune pushed the door open with little too much force causing the Sadist to take a chance and cut one of Jaunes calves**

"Jaune!" "Fearless leader!" "Vomit boy!" All the members shouted different names with fear and concern for Jaune.

 **Jaune crawled away from the Sadist as he got closer and closer. The killer stepped on a pedal tin cause steel bars fall from the ceiling and Harvesters coming out of walls.**

 **Jaune tried to run but his limping won't help with the harvesters getting closer and closer to him, He manages to make it to the end of the hall only to fall down.**

" get up Jaune!" Weiss screamed afraid to see Jaune die.

" **Jaune looked down and saw a hatch, he opened to go in and started sliding down the bloody shaft avoiding any harvesters coming through.**

 **At the end of it Jaune landed in a pool of blood and popped up getting air. He got to a nearby staircase and walked up wiping all the blood off of him.**

"Ok I'm officially grossed out" Blake feels sick seeing all the dead bodies and massive pool of blood.

"At least Jaune escaped from

That psychopath." Pyrrha sighed feeling relief.

"Mmmmmmm" usher hummed hearing that knowing what's gonna happen next.

 **As Jaune found his way in a sewer and found a ladder leading up. he climbed up a ladder and began making his way up to the asylum room by room.**

 **Upon the next room Jaune heard a familiar chainsaw revving closer to his room.**

 **"Shit! Gotta hide." Jaune saw a locker in the room and hid inside. The door busted open seeing the Sadist coming through and destroying everything in search of Jaune.**

 **As the butcher came closer to locker gave off a angry grunt and kicked open the door to the next room.**

"He has to be extremely careful going in with that psychopath." Ren said feeling anxious for his leader.

 **Jaune enter the next room and quickly hid behind some crates, peeking out to see the Sadist searching for him. Jaune looked around and found a empty bottle.**

 **Picking it up he threw it to the other side, the butcher heard the noise and began charging in the other direction.**

"Good thinking Jaune" Pyrrha said seeing him make a quick escape.

 **Jaune made his way to the final room, he saw a elevator at the end of the hall.**

 **As Jaune began heading towards it the door open to see the butcher once again.**

"RUN!" Everyone shouted at the movie screen.

 **Jaune ran towards the elevator limping all the way jumping over the stretcher beds, pushing out the wheelchairs, Jaune used all of his energy and leaped into the elevator with the doors shut behind him.**

 **The Sadist tried to cut the doors open but to no anvil the elevator went up and Jaune lived to see another day. Jaune tried get a cigarette but his pack was empty, he threw it at the side and took deep breaths getting his composure again.**

 **A song played at the end of the of the scene giving a eerie vibe to top it all off as various locations such as mental wards, a Forrest, and a mansion with the Schnee family portrait with all the faces ripped.**

Weiss felt a uneasy presence seeing it and feels like her hunch is coming true.

 **Find myself withinDarkness twisting me around**

 **There is nothing I can doThis world doesn't spinIt just turns itself around And around**

 **The night chokes tightIn the nerves Can't breathe to screamLong way down Suffocating in this dream Long way down**

 **Losing all I knowHope is dreamt and lostWalking a tightrope bound to slipSound is a twisted lullabyTouch is the slice before the blood Soon**

 **something's got to give inCan't lose controlRemember to focus (focus)**

 **So I can find my way out Can't breathe to screamLong way downSuffocating in this dreamLong way down**

 **Don't give up the life Using every last breathEscaping the long way down**

 **The movie intro ends with the title of the world**

 **THE EVIL WITHIN.**

 **Wow that was a lot but glad to get it done and thank you all for all the massive following in such a short time thank you for all the support and And can't wait for more reviews for more ideas to this fanfic.**

 **Side note I do hope to do more crossovers in the future but starting this for now will be a big help for me and you thanks again**. **Peace**


	3. Tenacious D

**Hey bigboots here and I'm back with a bit of a short chapter, I had a lot of work this week including coming in on Saturday.**

 **But I managed to squeeze a bit of time to make this next chapter in and make some more later.**

 **Also I did read some of your reviews and can answer of what I got.**

 **Guest: I haven't played uncharted max payne or last of us sorry**

 **Guest: I do plan on doing a GOW and Kingdom hearts kinda scenario so I'll put that in.**

 **Guest: woah buddy no need to beg I do plan on doing a MHA world in the future so I will rewatch that episode so see how it goes again.**

 **Guest: that's a lot of requests but I did do the evil within chapter a while ago so hopefully that satisfies you for now and I'll consider the other AUs too.**

 **Valerious lake: yeah I do plan on continuing the evil within on parts of the fics but take breaks and do other worlds as well.**

 **Lord of greed 90: thanks for the criticism and I'll put that into consideration thank you!**

 **Justjustin3099: I was looking for a beta but unfortunately no one has responded back so I have learn as I go, sorry for any inconvenience.**

 **Crawforddarius7: Yeah Witcher will be in here for sure.**

 **Guest: yes I will finish up the Jaune Marston story up in the future.**

 **Perseus12: oh I love that movie I'll put that on for sure!**

 **Haseo55:Thank you! And I do notice that's a big trend in the RWBY reacts fics, also I'll do Jaune doing the football skit for AVGN.**

 **Thanks again for the 100 follows it means a lot to me thank you so much you guys!**

 **Tribute.**

Ok so that was kinda scary for you all to see, are you all faring well?"

Usher asked the teens to see some of them still catching their breath or calming down from the movie.

"I thought the Grimm was the worst of my worries, but after watching that I'm afraid hospitals might be a bit scary for a while." Weiss said catching her breath, she was very worried seeing that her family portrait in the movie.

"I was so worried for Jaune, I honestly thought that he would die from that menace." Pyrrha was anxious the entire time watching it along with Nora and Ren.

"I think I lost my appetite watching it honestly." Blake felt disgusted seeing all the corpses and blood from the mental hospital.

"Aw c'mon Blakey it wasn't that bad, right ruby?" Yang asked her younger sibling to see her covering up her head with her red hood.

"Is it over?" She was really freaked out by it and was too scared to pop out of her hoodie.

"Well let's ease the tension from that and go into the next world, do you like music?" Usher asked having the teams look up at him with curiosity as he put in the next reel.

"In this one Jaune and Lie Ren form one of the most famous bands in the world." Usher explained as the movie began playing.

It starts out with two people walking away from a small recording booth next to the food court.

" **This** **is it buddy" Jaune said as he and Ren walked towards the booth, Ren was carrying a acoustic guitar and looked rather disappointed at it.**

 **"This is it? This is our awesome recording studio where we're gonna record our album?" "It's a studio, it says on it the door, it's a official studio." Jaune defended and pointed out the name of the small booth.**

That's actually really lame" yang commented which most of everyone agreed.

"I thought that they were supposed to be a really famous band, not some amateurs." Weiss asked really contemplating if what usher says is true.

"What if it's a origin story? You know like superheroes do?" Nora pointed out which no one actually thought of.

" **This is one of those lame karaoke things!" Ren told Jaune seeming to be really upset.**

 **"Ok you wanna bail? Go ahead. You wanna walk away from your dreams? Or do you wanna come in here with me, like the Tenacious D I know and change rock history?!"**

 **Ren took a deep breath before agreeing with Jaune, they gave a quick hug to each other before heading in.**

"Tenacious D? What does the D stand for?" Ruby asked usher to which he simply shrugged.

 **As the duo made their way inside the booth Jaune went down to the coin slot as quarters he tried putting in was going all over the place.**

 **"Aw man look you have to record yourself doing other people's songs"**

 **"That's when a little studio engineering comes in my hard rocking amigo!" Jaune pulled out a pair of Small bolt cutters and proceeded to tamper with the machine.**

"I hope they know that's illegal" Blake felt pretty unimpressed with this reality so far.

"Hey they haven't played yet so who knows? They could be really good." Pyrrha tried to defend Jaune and Ren in their attempt to be rock stars, So far she's not winning the battle.

 **Once Jaune pulled out all of the wires, Ren pointed out the red light in the booth began to glow, Jaune shushed him quick and told him to start playing the guitar as he grabbed the mic and started singing.**

 **"This is the greatest and best song in the world...Tribute"**

 **"Long time ago, me and my brother Ren here We was hitchhiking' down a long and lonesome road All of a sudden, there shined a shiny demon In the middle of the road"**

The scene changed to Ren and Jaune walking down a long desert road at night. Then in the middle of the road a light came out and a demon appeared out of it.

 **"And he said "Play the best song in the world Or I'll eat your soul" (Soul)**

"A deal with a devil is never good" Ren felt slightly nervous to see what him and Jaunes counterpart might say next.

" **Well, me and Ren We looked at each other. And we each said"Okay"**

That gave Ren his answer as well as the other teams to be surprised seeing this.

"Is he that idiotic in that world? Who makes a deal with a devil?!" Weiss was visibly upset to see this.

"Oh maybe they might sneak attack him and break his legs when they get the chance!" Nora theorized to what might happen next.

" **And we played the first thing That came to our heads Just so happened to be The best song in the world It was the best song in the world"**

 **"Look into my eyes And it's easy to see One and one make two Two and one make three It was destiny. Once every hundred-thousand years or so When the sun doth shine And the moon doth glow And the grass doth grow"**

The audience were actually stunned by the duos music. Some expected to be terrible but it hasn't half bad!

"I didn't know Jaune can sing well! Made it seem like his singing to ice queen was actually cheesy." Yang snickered At Weiss to which she seemed flustered at.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not some evil demon!" She retorted pretty defensively.

 **Needless to say The beast was stunnedA whip-crack went his whippy tail! And the beast was done He asked us" Be you angels?" And we said "nay we are but men" Rock! AHHHHHH AHHHH AH-AHHHHH OHHHHHH WOAH.**

Jaune ripped open his shirt with Ren strumming his guitar causing a bright and powerful light to flood behind them.

It was so strong that the demon was blinded by it and even hit some of the audiences with its powerful blast.

"Woah! They really do rock!" Ruby shouted, getting excited over the music of Tenacious D

"I didn't think Jaune would actually have a such a powerful voice" Pyrrha admire Jaune musical talent In this reality, she wonders how good he is with music in her own world.

 **This is not The greatest song in the world, no**

 **This is just a tribute Couldn't remember**

 **The greatest song in the world, no, no This is a tribute, oh**

 **To the greatest song in the world Alright**

 **It was the greatest song in the world Alright**

 **Yeah it was the best motherfuckin' song The greatest song in the world**

 **Jaune and Ren continued to sing their song while slowly stepping towards the demon as it backed away from the duo**

 **Ah-rah, deeSoo-guh-goo-gee-goo-geeGoo-guh fli-goo gee-gooGuh fli-goo, ga-goo-buh-deeOoh, guh-goo-beeOoh-guh-guh-bee-guh-guh-beeFli-goo gee-gooA-fliguh woo-wa mama Lucifer!.**

 **The demon backed away and conjured a electric guitar and began playing a sick riff that played along with the song**

"Wait wait wait, this songs a tribute? It's not actually the world's greatest song?"

Blake was caught off guard the lyrics and the reality of the truth.

"Well yes it's no denying that it is a tribute but they still are a really famous band in the world." Usher explained to the girl.

"Who cares? This song rocks!" Nora shouted and began head banging to the song along with ruby and yang.

 **Jaune ripped out his mic and made his way outside the booth to stop a old lady to tell her.**

 **"And the peculiar thing is this my friendsThe song we sang on that fateful nightIt didn't actually sound anything like this song!"**

 **The old woman hit Jaune in the head with her bag and ran away, Ren stepped outside too to play out the rest of the song.**

 **This is just a tribute You've got to believe me and I wish you were there Just a matter of opinion Ah, fuck!Good God Gotta love it So surprised to find you can't stop it Oh hallelujah, I'm found Rich motherfucker, aw Alright Alright"**

 **Jaune and Ren rocked out to their hearts contents ignoring the strangers giving them weird looks, just then a security guard came up from behind and grabbed Jaune and Ren to be escorted out of the mall.**

 **A slot from the booth spit out cd album that said "Tenacious D" with Jaune and Ren on the cover carrying guitars and a demon behind them.**

 **The same old women picked it up and looked at the audiences to see her eyes glow red, she started to cackle evilly as the screen faded to black.**


	4. Tenacious D pt2

Heyo it's me ya boy bigboots here with another installment of into the the

arc-verse But first thing first.

1: I appreciate all the support from you guys gave me, it means a lot to me especially that it's my first ever story since joining.

2: while I will keep updating this fic I want to branch out soon with 3 crossover fics I have in mind and plan to make them soon in the future

Well that's out of the way let's read some of your questions.

Whiteroseshipper: sorry I tried to get into it but doctor who ain't really my thing.

Jaivergzalez: after this I will finish it up and do "remember my family" mission

Perseus12: thank you!

Dicknouget: I'm gonna keep it real with you chief, I didn't know you or your fic existed. I literally got the name from Spider-Man into the spider-verse

Haseo55: thank you and I'm still looking for good AVGN scenes, but I haven't seen Bruce almighty so that scene is a lot to unpack.

Indigo one: dangan Ronpa sounds great actually might switch up the roles though

Justjustin3099: thank you that means a lot

Taylor.sr.johns: Assassins creed rogue actually sounds pretty good! I've been buying all the games cause of the deals it's having this week so I'll put it down.

One punch player: maybe but I don't know much about it

Billy keo95 I've read it and I like the killing joke chapter a lot keep it up man I have faith in you

Lord of greed 90: thank you, your criticism helped a lot with my writing.

Guest: thank you and actually asura wrath was planned for. It will feature one of my favorite fights in the game.

Guest: I never heard of the movie but I'll watch it and see if it's good if I like it I'll put in with Weiss sure.

Guest: god I hope it's the same drunken master we're thinking off cause I love that movie.

Javi123del: 76 is a dumpster fire in my opinion but if I do it it's probably gonna be where team juniper are all online playing it together.

Guest: gotta catch up on mob psycho so maybe I'll do it.

And to the ones I didn't answer. Here it is, you asked for it so it shall be done. And for those who don't know just in case tw: rape mention and a lots of dirty lyrics with cursing.

Mention

Beelzeboss

"Wow! That was awesome! Who know Jauney and Renny could be such a awesome duo?" Nora was excited from the tribute song as well as the other members of their teams.

"Yeah, Jaune singing with Rens guitar playing, they were on fire." Yang said showing her enthusiasm.

"Well what did you think Ren? Have anything to say?" Blake asked him to which he gave some thought into it.

"Well… me and Jaune consider each other As brothers so it's befitting that we would become a band duo, But. He stopped with everyone looking at him. "I wouldn't think we would be rock and roll or if any case, heavy metal band. I would think we would be a different genre entirely." Ren said giving everyone a thoughtful expression on what he said.

"Well truth be told Mr Ren you and Mr Arc happened to be partners in every scenario we have, if not then rivals. But there is no doubt you and Jaune are connected in one way or another." Usher said as he came down and began handing out movie theater snacks to his patrons.

"Well I'm glad me and Jaune are brothers in other universes as well" Ren sad taking a drink from usher.

"Speaking of other universes we have some more guests coming in." Both teams were confused hearing this until they saw both Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin coming in the room.

"Professors?! Are you two doing here doing here?!" Ruby shouted at the two .

"Please Ms rose no need to shout, we arrived at the portal like you and was introduced by me usher here." Ozpin told ruby taking a sip of his coffee.

"He did mention that it was alternate realities, specifically of mr arc." Glynda said as she and Ozpin took their seats for the show. "And frankly we could use a break from work, so a good show would be nice."

"Correct Ms. Goodwitch, we just finished with Mr arc and and Mr Ren first debut song for their rock band, and I think we should show the next song that was there most famous yet." Usher explained handing a cup of tea to Ms. Goodwitch to which she took.

"Oh yeah baby! What's there next song movie man?!" Nora was excited to see what next rocking song would be shown.

"Well after their first song Tenacious D became a well loved and famous rock band world wide, they even made a movie together that was well loved known as, Tenacious D and the pick of destiny."

"Oh a movie too? Those two must've been taken the world by storm if they managed to make a actual blockbuster." Ozpin commented on the Duo success.

"The movie is a origin story about how the two formed their band along with finding a legendary guitar pick that possess supernatural powers, but here we will see what the powers are actually are." Usher explained putting in the next film reel.

 **The scene began with Jaune and Ren argument** **over the pick to see it was broken in half, but was soon ended with the talent producer stepping in and encouraging the two to stop arguing and go in to the show as friends**.

 **The two took his advice and made up going in the building with the man smiling at them.**

aw I knew jauney and renny would make up with each other." Nora commented.

"I had no doubt that me and Jaune friendship wouldn't break over a guitar pick." Ren said with confidence.

 **The producer picked the broken pick and walked away from the building to the parking lot, but his face changed as something dark took over him.**

 **His whole body was morphing and shaking until he began Transforming into the devil himself, he give out small roar with the audiences shocked to see his true form.**

 **"Dude, we can still use the pick, I use one half and you use the other. There still some juice in there probably you know what I mean,"**

 **"Yeah yeah, where is that pick?" Jaune and Ren exited out the door and tried searching for the pick and look up to scream seeing the devil.**

 **The pick began to form back together as it reattach to the the broken fang making it whole once more.**

Wait the pick was this tooth?! That's signs of to not to use it at all!" Weiss shouted feeling that no matter what power evil wouldn't be worth it.

Is that how it became legendary? Being a body part of a monster?." Blake pondered on it.

 **"I AM COMPLETE!"**

 **"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!"**

 **"YES YOU ARE FUCKED! SHIT OUT OF LUCK! NOW I AM COMPLETE AND MY COCK YOU WILL SUCK!**

 **THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE AND YOUR FIRST IN LINE! YOU BROUGHT ME THE PICK AND NOW YOU SHALL BOTH DIE!"**

 **The devil shouted out with such power to every word he Sang, the audiences were shocked to see such power he held. As the Devil began to charge lightning at his fingertips.**

 **"Wait! Wait! Wait, you motherfucker!"**

 **Jaune sang to stop the devil at his tracks and to look Curiously at the two.**

 **"We challenge you to a rock off! Give us one chance to rock your socks off."**

Ah a duel with the devil, a story old as time, but I hope those two have the means to defeat that beast." Ozpin observed seeing where this could lead them.

"We know that the devil doesn't play fair with any types of duels, so I hope they know what they're doing." Glynda told Ozpin as the show continued.

 **The devil looked disappointed upon hearing the challenge.**

 **"FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUCK."**

 **His shouting cause both Ren and Jaune to jump back a bit along with some of the audiences, that's when he turned around to pull out a scroll.**

 **"THE DEMON CODE PREVENTS ME, FROM DECLINING A ROCK OFF CHALLENGE.**

 **WHAT ARE YOUR TERMS? WHAT'S THE CAA-AA-TCH?"**

 **Jaune and Ren looked down to think what to decide on the battle with Jaune saying.**

 **"If we win you must take your sorry ass back to hell, and you have to pay our rent."**

"Can Demons pay rent?" Yang turned to asked usher to which he nodded his head.

" **And what if I win?" Satan asked stroking his beard at the two.**

 **"You can take Rage back to hell." Ren looked at him "What?!"**

"What?" Pyrrha said

"What?!" Ren said

"WHAT?!" Nora shouted clutching on to Rens arm tightly.

"Jaune What the heck are you doing?! He's your friend!" Ruby shouted throwing popcorn at screen.

"Ruby! don't make a mess!" Yang scolded her sister when she keep throwing popcorn at the screen.

" **Trust me Ren it's the only way." "What the fuck are you talking about?!" Ren argued back at Jaune**

 **"To be your little bitch." Jaune told the devil as he grabbed rens chest.**

"Jaune that's probably the worst thing you have ever done." Pyrrha looked disheartened as she turned to her teammates with Ren swallowing hard and Nora clutching tighter.

" **FINE LET THE ROCK OFF BEGEN, AHA HAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **Immediately the devil conjured up giant speakers to surrounded them In a circle.**

 **The duo turned to the devil who started playing a sick drum solo so powerful that Jaune and Ren along with the audience members covered their ears.**

 **"I'M THE DEVIL I LOVE METAL." He immediately switched to playing a electric guitar.**

 **"CHECK THIS RIFF IT'S FUCKING TASTY!" And proceeded to play a tasty riff.**

 **"I'M THE DEVIL I CAN DO WHAT I WANT**

 **WHATEVER I GOT IM GONNA FLAUNT**

 **THERE NEVER BEEN A ROCK OFF**

 **THAT I EVER LOST!"**

 **Pulling out a microphone stand and sang as he got closer and closer to the two slamming his mic stand to ground.**

"He's so loud!" Blake's shouted covering her ears.

"And so strong!" Weiss covering her face from the bright fires.

"That indeed is power of the devil alright." Ozpin commented But was shocked along with everyone else with what the devil pulled out next

 **The devil conjured up something under blanket that pulled out to reveal sex toys, lady's lingerie, and other devices.**

 **"I CAN'T WAIT TO TAKE RAGE BACK TO HELL, IM GONNA FILL HIM WITH MY HOT DEMON GEL,**

 **I'M GONNA MAKE HIM SQUEAL LIKE A**

 **SCARLET PIMPERNEL!"**

 **The devil squeeze out lube in front of the two and made very lewd gesture towards Ren that got both him and one in the theaters with Nora very scared.**

 **Jaune saw this and decided enough was enough.**

 **"NOOOOO!" He shouted stopping the devil and having the circle disappear.**

 **"Come on rage let's beat his music, with our music." He told Ren but.**

 **"There no way we could way that was a masterpiece. (Listen to me)**

 **He rocks to hard because he's not a**

 **Mortal man" "goddammit rage!" Jaune snapped him out**

" **He's gonna make you his sex slave,**

 **You're gonna gargle mayonnaise (nooo)**

 **Unless we bust a massive monster mamajam!"**

 **"Dude, we been through so much shit.**

 **Deactivated lasers with my dick!**

 **Now it's time to blow this fucker down"**

both Weiss and Glynda almost spit out their drinks upon hearing that last verse.

"Woah! He did what?! Just what we miss?" Yang asked hearing the verse.

"Who cares? Jaune and Ren are gonna defeat him!" Ruby shouted getting excited with the finale.

" **C'mon Rage, now it's time to blow doors down"**

 **"I hear you Jauney, now it's time to blow doors down"**

 **"Light up the stage 'cause it's time for a showdown"**

 **"We'll bend you over then we'll take you to Brown Town"**

 **The duo began playing their part against devil in this challenge with the crowd getting hyped for the song**

 **"Now we've got to blow this fucker down"**

 **"He's gonna rape me if we do not blow doors down"**

 **C'mon Rage 'cause it's time to blow doors down!"**

 **"Oooooooo, we'll piledrive you, it's time for the smackdown!"**

"Come Tenacious D you can do it!"

"You go this in the bag you two!

"Don't let the devil win you got this"

Various voices from the crowd shouted giving the two to battle against satan, with both professors smiling at their enthusiasm.

" **Hey anti-christ-er, Beelzeboss,We know your weakness our rocket-sauce!**

 **We rock the casbah, and blow your mind We will defeat you for all mankind You hold the scepter, We hold the key You are the devil,We are the D!!!!!!**

 **The two chanted that they are the D that got even the audiences to join**

"We are the D We are D we are D we are D" Nora chanted along that got Ruby Yang Pyrrha Ren even Weiss and Blake to chant along to encourage the battle.

" **YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING E ON RAGE YOUR COMING WITH ME!" The devil shouted at them believing that he was the winner of the battler and began charging his fingertips with lightning.**

"WHAT?! THAT'S TOTAL BS!" Yang shouted with everyone agreeing.

"He's cheating to think he would win that battle" Blake looking frustrated.

"Wait, everyone look!" Weiss pointed out to everyone to see what satan planned next.

" **Taste my lightning, fucker!" The devil shot a lightning bolt to aim at Ren but Jaune jumped in on the nick of time.**

 **"Noooooooo!" He shouted reflecting the bolt from his guitar back to the devil hitting his horn clean off.**

 **"Ow! Fuck! My fuckin' horn!" He shouted but saw that Jaune grabbed his broken horn. "Oh no!"**

 **The devil was actually trembling seeing Jaune has grabbed his horn and said the words he feared the most.**

 **"From whence you came you shall remain,Until you are complete again!" Jaune recited**

 **"Noooooooooo!" A portal to hell opened up in the ground where the devil once stood, Satan was brought to his knees to look up at the duo to see them with shocked expressions**

 **Before being dragged away to hell the devil cursed at the two for beating him with his final words.**

 **"FUCK YOU RAGE! AND FUCK YOU JAUNEY! I'LL GET YOU TENACIOUS D!" With the last words echoing out the two looked see that the portal was forever closed and walked away victorious.**

Hey big boots and I wanna say hoo doggy that was a lot but got done ether way.

So for the 3 crossovers I wanted to do I wanna you guys to vote to see which would be most interesting to read

1 Yakuza0 x RWBY

2 DND x RWBY

3 PERSONA 5 x Vento Auero

Leave down the number the fic is associated with in the reviews and I'll Jot it down. Next week the one with the most votes will be my next story. So until then thanks again and I appreciate you all for the support and see you next week.

Edit: Jesus I'm sorry for not bolding still getting used to this editing stuff.


	5. Red Dead Redemption pt 2

The last enemy that shall be destroyed.

"Wow, that was indeed a experience." Ren said after everyone witness the battle between him and Jaune against the devil. "Nora you can let go now."

"No! I don't want some evil devil guy taking you away!" She refuted pretty hard after see what beelzebub planned on doing to Ren.

"Well I can for sure say that rocked! Especially the final part where they sent him back to where he came from!" Ruby was pretty hyper seeing a rock show along with yang smiling at her.

"It's little too vulgar for my taste, but… it was certainly entertaining." Ms Goodwitch said cleaning up after herself from the "certain" lyric.

"I think it was rather entertaining too, it feels nice taking a break from the school and watching these." Ozpin told his assistant taking another drink from his mug.

Blake was kinda quiet after the performance, she was thinking how that was the end of Jaunes story in the last show. What about the Jaune Marston from the first reel?

"Excuse Mr Usher I have a question." Blake asked reaching ushers attention.

"Yes ms Belladonna? Is there a problem?"

He asked.

"No there isn't, I'm curious to know, what happened to the first Jaume we saw?"

That question took him by surprise, then quickly turned into a somber demeanor.

"Oh. I'm sorry to say it isn't good." This got everyone attention in the theater.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss asked curiously that had usher seeming more depressed.

"That Jaune didn't have a happy ending, instead he had a tragic one." Usher explained that seemed to get everyone's a cold feel through their bodies.

"What happened to Jaune?" Pyrrha seemed hesitant but was determined to know what happens at the end.

"It's better to show you but understand, I gain no pleasure seeing this, I feel

Dread from seeing a Goodman to go out like this." Explained usher as he started to get the next reel set up.

"Children. Mr Usher has told us of

What might happen to Mr Arc, do remember that this is just a Alternate world, so please be strong for whatever happens." Glynda reassured her students as the next film began playing.

 **The scene starts out with Jaune entering his barn to see his son jack doing work inside. "Hey jack" he called out**

 **"Hey pa" "need a hand with those tools?" Jaune asked his son. "No sir, I've got it." He confidently told his father**

 **"Looks like you have. You know, your pretty good with those tools" "thank you pa" Jaune took a seat on one of fences Inside the barn.**

 **"You'll make this land real nice one day. Me and your mother, we do our part. When the time comes, hell, this could be the nicest farm in the county." He praised his son, smiling at him. To which jack scratches his head saying "maybe pa."**

He really does care for his son doesn't he?" Blake asked feeling a bit happy seeing jack and Jaune bonding.

Jaune Likes kids so I wouldn't doubt he tries to be a good dad, even with all the former bandit life." Yang said seeing how the scene plays out

 **"You just gotta shoot to shoot straight you'll get yourself eaten by some animal" Jaune poorly joked at jack.**

 **"Very funny pa." "Thank you son. Soon it'll be quail season, we should have some** **fun by then." Jack turned to Jaune and asked him.**

 **"Is there anything you don't like shooting pa?" Jaune looked at him for a second before answering.**

 **"Well, I ain't met a thing yet, but as soon as I do I'll let you know. You can even put it in them books you read.**

 **"Heh yeah I'll do that… "the day Jaune Marston stops shooting" he joked back to his father.**

It's really no surprise your child would love to read, it's obvious he got that from you." Weiss told Blake.

"Well if I ever decide to have a child, I would want them be as interested in literature as I am." Blake sounded a little proud of jack to have a liking to literature.

"I wonder if he reads your books too." Yang joked earning a slap on wrist by Blake.

 **" I ain't no literally man, but I don't think that won't sell, people like shooting at them things"**

 **"I think you might be right there pa.." there was a awkward silence between the two as Jaune tried to bring the conversation back up.**

 **"Sooo have have you ever hear y'all of those machines? The ones that can make a man fly?" This got jacks attention alright.**

 **"Well sure, Pa, everybody knows about that. You know, they're going to be bringing one of those machines around the country next year for demonstration. One of them machines can turn men into angels." He told his father who seemed interested in it**

 **"One of them machines that turns men into angels." He repeated.**

 **"Jaune! Come here, Jaune come quick!" They heard uncle port voice outside the barn.**

Uh oh that doesn't sound good." Yang felt a uneasy feeling coming soon.

"Wait What's gonna happen?" Pyrrha asked.

 **"Take a look." Uncle gave Jaune his spyglass, he took a look to see some military men on horses on top of the hill all bearing a familiar white trademark to them.**

Weiss took a closer look at the men to recognize them. "Wait a minute those are-"

"Atlas military personnel." Ozpin finished. "I have a bad feeling about this.

 **"Jack. Get into the house. Lock all the doors. Whatever happens, don't come outside. You hear me? Whatever happens." Jaune told his son to which jack seems scared**

 **"Ok pa"**

 **"Come here son" he then gave his son a tight hug before reluctantly letting go.**

 **"Who are they pa" he asked**

 **"Just some old friends. Me and Uncle take care of it. Now you go inside and you keep the doors and the windows locked."**

 **"I hear you pa" jack said.**

 **"Then run" he told jack**

 **"Yeah boy run!" Uncle shouted, jack ran back to the house, uncle and Jaune grabbed their guns. Jaune with his Lancaster rifle, Uncle with his shotgun.**

 **"Well, old man, looks like things is about to get settled once and for all." Jaune began loading his rifle**

 **"So it seems" uncle port loaded his shotgun as well.**

 **"Come on, old man. I'm gonna need you to help me hold them off." Jaune and uncle went opposite directions to get cover, the army men sound their horn as they started charging down the hill.**

Wait he plans to take on the army?! That's suicide!" Yang shouted.

"There's no way Jaune and Professor port can handle all of them, I'm afraid for them." Ren took a hard swallow to which he fears what might happen.

Jaunes tough! There's no way he can lose, so stop saying that." Ruby wanted to believe that the two can fend off the army.

 **Jaune took his first shot and killed the first soldier as he fell off his horse, he took another shot killing the second soldier before taking cover as the last three began shooting.**

 **The three soldiers rode into the ranch and started to shoot where Jaune was hiding, taking the advantage uncle came out of hiding and shot one of the soldiers from the behind and another next to him.**

 **Before the last soldier react to shoot uncle Jaune got a headshot killing him instantly.**

 **"Mores coming from the side!" Uncle shouted when they saw six more soldiers running and hopping over the fence.**

 **Both cowboys took cover as the the six split into threes, the first three began searching for Jaune around the corner.**

 **Pulled out his double action revolver and used his dead eye to attack the three soldier, one by one he he fanned the hammer of his revolver and shot every one of them in the head.**

Wow! He's a gunslinger for sure!" Nora cheered.

"But for how long will he last?" Glynda seemed a bit anxious for what might happen next.

 **Uncle shot and killed all the other three of the soldiers, he ran backed to the home to open the door with Jaune following behind.**

 **"what are we going to do now?" Blake came up to Jaune with jack following behind.**

 **"What's wrong? What's happening?"**

 **"Stay inside you hear? Like I said. There'll be more coming." Jaune told his family as he went outside to the porch, jack ignores his father's orders and follows him out.**

 **The three men carried their weapons out and to see more soldiers coming down the hill.**

 **"What do they want pa?" Jack was afraid of what's going to happen.**

 **"I don't know, son. Whatever it is, it ends here." He told jack, he refilled his ammo for his gun along with uncle and jack.**

 **"Look how many there are. They're gonna kill us, aren't they?"**

 **"I ain't gonna let that happen son" Jaune clicked his revolver as he took cover in the porch along with uncle and jack.**

 **The fire fight began as the soldiers made their ways to the ranch, the cowboys managed to do a lot of Suppressing fire to the army as they were taken down one by one.**

 **"Aargh! I've been hit!" the old man shouted falling on the porch floor.**

"Professor port is hurt! Somebody save him!" Ruby shouted feeling more worried.

"Please, God's please don't let it end like this." Glynda felt a bit sick see her cohort taking a fatal wound.

 **After jaune finished killing off the last of the soldiers he ran towards uncle along with jack at his side.**

 **"Hang in there, Uncle. I'm gonna get you out of here safe."**

 **"Ain't time, Jaune. I ain't gonna make it off this porch anyhow. You take Jack and Blake...take them and...don't worry about me. Just get 'em out of here!"**

 **And at his final breath uncle Port closed his eyes and died on that porch.**

 **"No! Uncle! Please! Oh my God! They killed him!" Jack cried out with Jaune taking him inside the home**

 **"Come on, son. Ain't nothin' we can do for him now." Jaune looked at Blake who ran up to them.**

 **"We're leaving the farm. I'll watch from the silo. You two go to the barn, get the horses ready."**

 **"Jaune." She grabbed his hand as he tightened his hold on to his wife.**

 **"I'll meet you there" he said. The three went to the barn passing uncle until they heard the horns of war coming towards them.**

 **"GO! I'll cover you!" He shouted taking his rifle out.**

Cmon Jaune go already! Take your family and run away!" Yang shouted at the screen.

"Professor port is dead… this isn't.." Weiss is having hard time comprehending this. Everyone was afraid to see what might happens next

 **Jaune finished killing off the last of the soldier until he felt a bullet graze right by him. He took cover quick and peeked out of his corner. There he saw 4 soldiers, one of them was heading towards the barn.**

 **Taking a deep breath he moved forward and felt as if the world slow down on him. He aimed at each of their heads he breathe out and took 4 rapid headshots in a quick succession.**

 **everyone was impressed by what they saw of his marksmanship. That kind of technique is unparalleled.**

 **As Jaune entered the barn he grabbed Blake and Jack towards one of the horses.**

 **"Hey, come on. Now listen, Jack, darling, get on this horse. Get out of here. Go find a place to hide." He instructed his family.**

 **"You're coming with us, Pa."**

 **"I'll catch up. You keep riding and don't look back and don't be worrying about me, you hear? Now get going…"** **Jaune felt his heartbreak doing this. But he knows that this is for the best.**

 **"You stay out of trouble,Jaune."**

 **"Ain't no trouble, Abigail. Ain't no trouble. I love you." Jaune then shared one last kiss with his wife. He cherishes the last moments with his wife before helping her up to the horse with jack**

 **"Now go. Git." He slapped the horses rear as it took off with his family. He grabbed two of his revolvers from one of the benches on the barn and checked to see he has a total of 12 bullets left.**

What's he doing? He should be with his family!"

"I don't know what's going on… is he planning on finishing off the army?" Ren and Nora asked in which Ozpin gave them a answer.

No.. he's saving his family. He's making the ultimate sacrifice for his love ones, that man has a brave soul." Ozpin gripped his cane tight, he's ready to for what happens next. With the rest of the teams on edge.

"This can't be happening, it's can't be!" Ruby was freaking out that yang grabbed her sisters hand, hoping that the outcome doesn't come to what they expect.

 **He took a peek out of the barns stall. He saw men looking and waiting for him, the man in the center is someone the two professors recognized. The disgrace Atlas scientist leading the army was Arthur watts.**

 **Jaune was scared for what's going to happen. But he felt a warm touch on his shoulder, he felt ready now.**

 **He went out pulling out both revolvers and shooting all his bullets to the men. But he didn't expect 15 more men ready**

 **To shoot and kill him.**

 **Once jaune exhausted all his bullets killing what he could, all the remaining men shot jaune in a brutal gunned down execution. All the bullets went through him, piercing his body in a bloody manner.**

 **Jaune was covered in blood and woulda coughing up what little blood he had left. Watts took out a cigar and smoked it as he watch jaune dropped his guns, falling to his knees, and dropping dead.**

 **All the army men left with watts leading them out of the ranch. Everyone was speechless, they couldn't believe what they saw and felt like this wasn't real.**

 **"Did you hear that? Jack, we have to go back for Pa!" Blake said as jack turned around with both of them riding back in the ranch.**

No. Please don't.." Blake was on the verge of tears along with the rest of team RWBY.

"Children it's ok." Glynda told the group knowing the pain that they saw on the screen.

As the two made it back to the ranch they ran up to Jaunes bloody corpses. Blake was repeating "no" as she grieved over her husband. Jack kneeled down and began crying see his father dead, he hugged his mother and father mourning.

The next scene show jack holding onto Blake crying to see that they both buried uncle and Jaune next to each other.

The teams cried, Ruby latched onto yang, Blake hiding her tears, Weiss letting her tears fall down her cheeks. Nora Held onto Ren with him hugging her tightly, Pyrrha was covering her mouth and felt all the tears coming down.

Ozpin held onto Glynda shoulder, with her holding his hand feeling their pain seeing on of their students die.

"Don't worry, it has a good run for Jaune and he's in a happier place." Usher told them with all of them looking confused. That's when the screen changed to with a somber song.

 **Ost that's the way it is RDR2**

 **Jaune felt grass on the floor as he slowly got up and felt a sunny light on him. He saw that he was in a forest that he once knew and a flood of memories came in. "Is this… The emerald Forest?"**

 **He then looked to see a Golden buck in the distance, it brighten so much it nearly blinded jaune when it came closer to him.**

 **"It's good to see you Again son" Jaune eyes went wide hearing this. He looked at the buck to see it transform into a man he thought he never see again.**

 **"Oz…. Ozpin?"**

Woooooah this was put on hold for a bit sorry about that. Also damn that was long but worth it whoo boy.

Ok short and sweet news. I'll be busy for work in the next couple of weeks so don't expect a update to this or arc of tojo til the first week of April. But until then I'll be getting some story's writing so don't worry.

Also I loved RDR2 and felt like that little scene at the end would be nice to add on

Now the reviews!

Guest: no problem! I wanted to Do Dmc 4 react so that's a good plan in it

Guest:never seen initial d but I'll watch a few to see it.

Guest a lot of request but I could mess with Scott pilgrim one

Guest:iron giant is pretty interesting.

Zathol : well jack was jables and for Kyle was cage so I thought rage would be nice for Ren

Billykeo95: good update can't wait to see more dude!

King of gods- yeah I'll probably do something about that one.

Ok till then, this is bigboots walki **ng** off.


End file.
